Hair Color
by NaLuLover
Summary: And they were there just chilling at her apartment until he blurted out, "I want a son with blonde hair who looks just like me." "So you're going to marry Laxus then?" "What! No He's not even a girl!" "How about Lisanna?" "She doesn't have blonde hair." NaLu


**Author's Notes:**

Hello!

So this little NaLu story just popped out from my mind after watching Episode 44 of Fairy Tail Season 2, the episode when Natsu and Lucy took care of Asuka for a day.

I hope you guys will have fun reading it.

And this is also a gift for those who are waiting for a new chapter for Madly in Love with You. For Madly in Love readers out there, I will be updating it soon :)

Cover image used is owned by Bludy-Chu.

Don't forget to leave a review :)

* * *

Hair color

.

The weather is nice in the city of Magnolia. The clear blue sky is seen, letting the warm rays of the sun illuminate the city. The cool breeze relaxed the citizens, causing them to take a break for the day and just enjoy the calmness that the weather brings, Fairy Tail included.

It is rare for the said guild to be tame, but for today they are. They are contented with the casual conversations and light hearted laughs among each other– no brawls, no parties. They continued to enjoy being laid back until the sun is only a couple of hours away from hiding under the horizon.

Even the trio, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, are slacking in Lucy's apartment. The three of them are lying on the floor after eating for the fourth time that day. Happy is contentedly snoring after eating a bunch of fishes while Natsu stared at the ceiling with Lucy reading near him.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Reading." Lucy answered as she turned to lie on her stomach.

"What are you reading?" Natsu asked before he yawned.

"I know you are sleepy so why don't you just sleep and let me read without interruptions?" Lucy sighed as she slowly flipped to the next page.

"But I want you to sleep too." He whined.

"I want to finish this book first. It's sitting on the table for weeks. Thanks to you dragging me into different jobs right after another. I have to return this to Bisca soon." She replied.

"You're the one who is whining about your rent. And Bisca reads? I thought she's busy training and taking care of Asuka?"

"Well, she can always find time to read. Besides, the main character of this story is a cowboy. I bet she got interested because of that."

"You don't look like you're enjoying what you are reading."

"I am actually enjoying this so be quiet now or you'll wake Happy."

Silence settled at the apartment. The pleasant silence allowed Lucy to absorb and picture what is written in the book, leaving Natsu to stare at the ceiling as he tried to fight off the heaviness of his eyes. His eyelids had succeeded to drop but Natsu hadn't fallen to deep sleep yet when Lucy suddenly giggled. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her questioningly.

"Sorry." She whispered, still smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I just read something funny. Go back to sleep."

"But I want to read it too." He said as he tried to reach for the book. He managed to take a hold of the right part of it but Lucy immediately tugged it back to her.

The blonde opened her mouth to reprimand her pink-haired companion but her eyes caught a fallen page. She started to panic until she realized that the paper wasn't from the pages of the book but was simply tucked in there. She reached for it but Natsu beat her into it. She moved closer to Natsu to peer at the paper which turned out to be a painting of the Conell family.

"They're so cute. Alzack and Bisca are so shy with each other that I didn't expect them to be a couple and have a cute little daughter someday." Lucy smiled as she looked at the picture.

"You're just too busy thinking about your rent to notice them."

Lucy turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Asuka looks a lot like Bisca, doesn't she?" She said, looking at how cheerful Asuka looks in the arms of her mother.

Natsu hummed in agreement.

"And she got her father's hair color."

"Yep. A good mixture of Alzack and Bisca. I wonder whom she got her attitude though, her demanding attitude." Natsu said as he remembered the day they spent with Asuka.

"She's demanding that day because you two had a bet. She just enjoyed her reward." Lucy said, automatically defending the cheerful kid.

They looked at the picture a bit more before they put it back to the book and Lucy went back to reading.

* * *

Lucy stood up and stretched as much as she could. She noticed that the sun had already set and Happy is still asleep. She looked at Natsu, who moved from his spot on the floor to the bed earlier. She stared at him, wondering why he seems to be in deep thought. She continued to stare at him until he suddenly connected their gazes.

"I want a son with blonde hair who looks just like me." He blurted, looking straight at her.

Lucy's heart skips a beat. Why is he telling her that? Did he want to…

No Lucy. There's no way he's implying _that._

But what could he be possibly thinking? Saying that to her?

Lucy pondered a bit before something clicked in her mind. It wouldn't hurt to try, isn't it? And if the plan failed, only she knows that she is attempting something. This needs to be done though, to make their life easier because if all will be up to him… who knows when it would happen.

"So you're going to marry Laxus then? To have a blonde child?" She replied, trying to hold in her smile as she tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

She saw Natsu gawk at her, obviously not expecting her reply.

"What?! No! He's not even a girl!" Natsu yelled in disgust and repulsion.

"How about Lisanna?" She gulped. She's been suspecting that he might like her and now is the right time to know if he really does. She secretly crossed her fingers in hopes that his answer will be on her favor.

"She doesn't have blonde hair." He deadpanned and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Jenny Realight? She's obviously a girl and has a blonde hair." She tried again. She will try again and again to push him into saying what she wants to hear or at least what he wants to say.

"No. Why would you think that I want a child with her?" He answered in exasperation.

"How about-"

"I like you Lucy! I like you! I like you! Stop mentioning other names because I only like you. I want you to be mine and I want you to be the mother of my children." Natsu said, raising his voice a bit in frustration. Lips crashed on his immediately after his confession, calming him down.

They kissed until their lungs burned. They separated slowly and Lucy tightened her arms around his neck, not wanting them to be apart. Natsu smiled at her. He pecked her lips and continued to gaze at her lovely brown eyes. She looked so happy… like she had accomplished something.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He asked in suspicion.

Lucy laughed out loud. She's been caught right after the act.

"It has to be done. I don't like to wait for too long." She grinned.

"So are you going to bear my children?" He asked smirking.

"We just got together. Are you proposing to me now?" She asked, her cheeks turned into a rosy color. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Natsu makes her heart flutter.

"Maybe? Just answer the question." He said and kissed her nose. He didn't know that being with the girl he likes will make him feel this happy. He knows that there's no way he will ever let this girl go.

"Of course, I will. After we got married." There's no way she will deny him of kids. Epecially when his description of what their child might look like was already imprinted in her mind.

"Married? I can get us married next week if you want to." He only chuckled though he wanted to shout and cheer in joy.

"Nah. Let's not hurry." Lucy giggled as she basks into the feeling of Natsu's arms around her.

"As you wish. Just let me know when you want to be Mrs. Dragneel." Natsu whispered before he claimed her lips again. He can definitely see a little blonde version of him in the future.

{THE END}


End file.
